Descendants 2: A Second, Second Chance
by kir-girl24
Summary: After Mal and the others great conversion to good it's time for a second batch of, now, 5 kids from the island to have their second chance. Read how it goes for a voodoo master, a pirate and a shapeshifter's daughters & god and a sea witch's son to find their own path in Auradon.
1. Chapter 1: The Presentation

**First chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1: The Presentation**

Mel paced and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to give a formal speech, the think this all started when Audrey opened her mouth.

* * *

"So Chad!" Audrey said loudly.

Mel, Ben, Evie and Doug looked over, "When do you think King Ben will bring more of those kids over?"

"I hope never." He said stretching. He obviously didn't get what Audrey was trying to do.

"Yea Ben." Evie said looking at him, "Who's next?"

Ben stared for a moment, "I'm not sure."

"E who do you think should come over next?" Doug asked.

"I don't know. I guess Mal would know the most about the 'villain kids'. Maleficent was connected with almost all the big 'villains' so..."

Mal saw where this was heading, "Oh no. I'm not gonna decide who comes over."

"Why not Mal?" Ben asked, "You know the one with the most potential for goodness."

"I just chose good. I don't know anything about potential for good." Mal said.

"Well you know the children of the villains better than anyone here." Evie said.

"Because my mom had their parents over to talk about doing evil." Mal said.

"How about you take a few weeks to think about it and you can make a speech about it for the court for your 'Public Speaking' class." Ben said.

Mal groaned as Ben kissed her cheek and Evie and Doug got back to doodling a heart with 'D+E' in it.

* * *

The double doors of the hall opened and a man covered in armor stood to the side, "They're ready for you."

Mal nodded and walked it. The hall was just as big as the last time she'd been in it, though it only had about four people in it.

Belle, The Fairy Godmother and Ben smiled at her while Adam nodded to her with a impassable look on his face.

She did her best to not trip on her dress which she'd worn since it was a 'formal' event. As she got to the front she bowed and cleared her throat to begin.

"Your majesty and honorable leaders. As directed by King Ben I have a list of four more descendants of villains on the Ilse of the Lost who should be granted a pardon and allowed to experience the choice to be good. These young adults should be allowed the same chance, and clean slate, that was granted so graciously to myself and my three friends."

"Continue." Ben said smiling.

"She's very eloquent don't you think?" Belle whispered to her husband, "Very impressive."

Adam nodded and grunted his assent to his wife's statement.

"I purpose the children of the fallowing be granted pardons; Captain James Hook, Hades Lord of the Underworld, Dr. Facilier and lastly Mad Madam Mim."

Adam, Belle and the Fairy Godmother gasped loudly.

"Mad Madam Mim was the hardest to capture and get to the island. Now you're suggesting we release her offspring?" Adam said anger rising in his voice.

"I beg your pardon your majesty. Miriam Mim is no different than I. Her mother was defiantly a piece of work and needed to be locked away in a mental institution wrapped in a strait jacket, but her daughter is just a innocent teenager." Mal said. "She deserves to be given ever gracious opportunity I was given."

"Except bewitching Ben." Belle said, "I'd hate to see a battle between Maleficent daughter and Mad Madame Mim's daughter."

Mal smiled, "She is a flirt but everyone on the Isle of the Lost knows what happens if you mess with my mother... I may have chosen to be good but I wouldn't hesitate to use my magic to protect Ben."

Belle smiled and shared a knowing glace with Mal before Mal looked at Ben who was smiling down at her.

"I also have a second request your highness." Mal said taking a deep breath, "I request that a fifth person be allowed to enter Auradon."

"What?" Adam yelled.

"Dad. Please." Ben said, "Proceed Mal."

"I propose that the son of Ursula be granted a pardon as well."

"Absolutely not!" Adam said.

"Adam." Belle said firmly. "This is Ben's decision."

Adam bit his lip and everyone looked at Ben.

"I believe you have made a wonderful presentation Mal." He stood and walked to her side, "I say let's give it a go."

Adam groaned and continued to bite his lip while Belle and the Fairy Godmother hugged and congratulated Mal on a beautiful presentation.

After multiple hugs from Belle and many congratulations from both Ben and Fairy Godmother, Mal left the hall and walked back to her room.

"How'd it go?" Evie asked as the door opened.

"Who'd you pick?" Jay asked.

"Did they make a big deal out of it?" Carlos asked.

Mal sighed and as soon as she closed the door she snapped her fingers and after being covered in purple smoke her outfit had changed back to her casual daywear. "It went fine. Belle seemed impressed with my presentation. Beast however seemed nervous, like he always does around me. Ben granted it."

"Of course." Evie said.

"So their bringing Hailey Hook, Haden son of Hades, Felicity Facilier, Miriam Mim and Uria son of Ursula over from home." Mal said sitting down next to Evie on her bed.

"Cool." Jay said, "Felicity is hot."

"I've heard that Hailey is really athletic. Maybe she'll try out for cheerleading."

"Wait? Miriam Mim?" Evie said shocked.

Mal looked over threw the window out over the water to the Isle of the Lost. "Yep. This year should be very interesting."

 **At the time of my publishing this chapter I have the first four or five written, but I only have extremely limited internet access and I want to read threw them all and correct any mistakes. (Since I wrote them on my tablet and my tablet is immune to any type of Spell Check)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kids

**Next chapter? So soon? Yes. I couldn't wait.**

 **Chapter 2: The Kids**

Across the water of the 'Strait of Ursula' lays the Isle of the Lost. Certain parts of the island were very alive. Four teenagers were going about the streets making all sorts of mischief singing and dancing a very familiar song and dance.

It started off with a young woman dressed in red and black. She had a jean jacket with the picture of a hook embroider on the back, underneath she wore a red tank-top. She had a two belts that crossed on her stomach that had things that looked like bombs. Her belt, above her crocodile skin skirt and black leggings with holes in them, held a sword with a ruby on the hilt and a spyglass that was hooked securely. She had her long black hair tied back away from her face with a bow and had three diamond studs going down both her ears ending with golden hoops stuck in her lobes. She stood on knee high leather boots and wore golden bangles around her wrists.

This rebellious teenage girl had used a spray can to cover a 'long live Evil' tag put up by Mal and had replaced it with the drawing of a golden hook.

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad." Hailey sang.

Elsewhere a young man came charging threw a crowd of people. This boy was dressed almost entirely in Black. He had a pair of black pants and a leather black jacket with blue sticking overtop a light blue t-shirt with the picture of a flame. He had blue hair with all sorts of high and low lights. The only other things that would give away that he, too, was rebellious was his two ear piercings of sapphire and his number of chains around his neck in all sorts of sizes and strengths.

"A dirty no good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can't take me home." Haden sang

About a block down from him was another girl with long straight purple hair. She was tall! Slender and beautiful with full lips and bright green eyes. She was wearing dress with the dark purple top and a flusha skirt. She had purple shoes and a necklaces that had three M's on top of each other. She looked relatively "good" but that's only because she had just set her leather jacket of different colored patches sown together. All the patches were different shades of purple and flusha. She also had a pair of cat earrings on.

"So I got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." Miriam sang.

Finally half a block from her, another boy with brown hair that had silver strands in it was walking down the street. This boy was dressed in a simple dark blue shirt and pants. But had a long dark blue-purple trench coat that went down to the ground.

"They think I'm callus. A low life hood I feel so useless" Uria sang.

"Misunderstood" All four sang.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Hailey and Miriam sang together.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next- like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the- I'm rotten to the core." they all sang together.

"Call me a schemer, call me a freak." Hailey sang "How can you say that? I'm just unique."

"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friend?" Haden sang "What's up with that."

"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt." Miriam sang winking at a group of boys on the other side of the street, "I broke your heart, I made ya hurt."

"The past is past, forgive, forget." Uria sang "The truth is"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet" they all said together.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Hailey and Miriam sang together.

They all came together in the same place.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next- like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the- I'm rotten to the core." They all sang together

"Guys!" a girl shouted from down the street, "Guys I gotta tell you something!"

"Miriam!" A short round woman, Mad Madam Mim, said running towards her daughter.

"Hello mother." Miriam said in a board voice.

"Hailey!" Captain James Hook said strutting down the street.

"Hi daddy." she said her voice spiking.

"Hailey, you've been selected as one of the next villain kids to go to Auradon."

"What?" Hailey said shocked.

"Yes. You five actually are going to Auradon. I guess they decided to up the number this year."

"That's what I was gonna tell you." the girl said coming up to stand next to the four teens.

This girl was dressed in a red dress with a reddish purple vest. She had her black hair in pony tales and in random places she had beads in her hair. She also had a red clip hat on and a feather in her vest.

"How did you know that?" Hook said with a glare.

"Read it in my cards of course." Dr. Facilier said from behind him, "She's a smart girl. Sneaking into my room and grabbing my terra cards."

Felicity nodded, "Exactly."

"I suggest we get our kids packed." Facilier said smoothly looking at Hook, "Their ride will be here soon."

"I don't wanna go though." Haden said.

"Me neither." Uria said spitting on the ground, "No way am I going to a school of prissy princesses, self-entitles princes and traitorous ex-villain kids."

"But wither you want to or not; you will be going." Ursula said coming up behind her son.

Hades too seemed to appear out of thin air, "of course you will Haden."

"Yes." Mad Madam Mim said, "There's magic over there and between the five of you; you should have enough magic and wits to break the barrier."

Felicity crossed her arms and looked at her father. He had the same look on his face; the face of irritation.

"We best get you packed Lissy." Facilier said putting a hand on his daughters shoulder, "They'll be here soon. We'll all met in front of Maleficent's castle." Then he turned and led his daughter away.

* * *

"Daddy. I don't want to go." Hailey wined as she threw some clothes into a duffle bag.

Hook was moving some things around in a high shelf that he'd always kept locked, "Now Hailey. Honey this is an opportunity to become your own person away from the bad influences."

Hailey giggled, "Dad, my friends are coming with me."

Hook smiled and turned to her. In his hand was a long wooden box. "Yes but I meant that you can branch out and become your own person."

"What's in the box daddy?" Hailey asked getting excited.

Hook smiled at his daughter. He may be an 'evil villain' that targeted a young child but he loved his daughter and wanted her to be happy. "A gift."

Hailey squealed and sat on a chair, closed her eyes and opened her hands.

Hook smiled and opened the box. He pulled out a long sleek sword and a parcel, placing them in her hands.

Hailey opened her eyes and gasped. "Wow..." She set the parcel on her bag and un-sheathed the sword. "What a great sword."

"It was given to me by my father and now I think it's time I gave it to you."

Hailey replaced the sword and hugged her father, "Thank you daddy."

"The best part is in here." Hook said grabbing the percale.

Hailey opened it and saw a map and a key. She opened the map and looked at it.

Now being raised by a pirate she knew how to read maps, the stars and knew how to navigate the seas. At least as well as she could not being able to leave the island and practice. But she couldn't read this one; it didn't have anything on it. It was just a map of Auradon with a North, south, east and west

"What's so great about this?" Hailey asked.

"This." Hook said tapping the map, "Is a magic map. And that key is to my ship."

Hailey gasped and nearly dropped the key, "This is the key to the Jolly Rodger?"

Hook nodded and took it from her, placing it around her neck. "Go to Auradon. Find the Jolly Rodger and take it for a spin. You may just find out who you really are."

Hailey hugged her father. She would. "I'll make you proud daddy."

* * *

"Got everything?" Dr. Facilier asked as Felicity came down the stairs.

"I think so." Felicity said bending over to check her bag again. "Clothes. Favorite blanket. Voodoo dolls, cards..."

"Speaking of cards." Facilier said brandishing a wrapped present.

Felicity smiled and took the present from her father unfolding the wrappings carefully. It was a old deck of cards.

Felicity smiled, "Is this what I think they are?"

Facilier kneeled in front of his daughter, he'd taught her well in his cunning arts but had forbidden that she sell her soul and get 'friends' of her own. Even though he was thought as a cunning man who ripped people off; he loved his daughter more than anything.

"These are the cards I used to trick Prince Naveen. But they can be used for other things rather than just trickery. They can be used to tell futures and can be used as a guide in hard times." He put his hand on his daughter's cheek, "I wouldn't want to send you to Auradon without any way of guiding yourself."

Felicity hugged her father, "I love you daddy. I won't just leave you here, I'll come back for you. I promise."

* * *

"Now there's one more thing I want to give you before you leave honey." Ursula said. She grabbed a box and handed it to her son.

Uria opened it, it was an exact replica of the shell necklace she'd used to hold Ariel's voice. "What am I supposed to do with this." he said picking it up out of the box.

"Take a voice of course." she said then burst into laughter, Uria didn't find it funny. "No son. This is a magic shell. If I did everything right this should help you to remember me."

Uria smiled and hugged his mother. She hugged him back. She may be an ex-sea witch but she loved her son, very much.

"I won't forget about you mom. I promise."

Ursula hugged her son close, "I know. But I just want you to take this with you. Take a little bit of home with you."

Uria smiled, "Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you mom."

* * *

"Have the rubber chicken?"

"Yes mom."

"The sun repellant?"

"Yes."

"The stick you found when you were five?"

Miriam groaned, "Mother I have everything that I need."

"Good." Mad Madam Mim said walking out the door, "Now don't forget what I told you. Just think about what you want to be and you'll be it." she laughed, "There's no way you wouldn't be a shape shifter too."

Miriam nodded, she hoped so. The way she heard everyone talk about 'the good old days' made her really, REALLY want to shape shift. Just for fun, not to torment anyone.

"Now give your mom a kiss."

Miriam bent down and kissed her mother's cheek, "Bye mom."

"Good bye dear." No matter how mad people always said she was, she was still much worse than they could ever know... oh and she really did love her daughter. Underneath all that madness.

* * *

"Oh before I forget here." Hades said handing his son a long tube and a small box.

"What is it?" Haden asked about to open the box.

"Not here." Hades said stopping him as the car pulled up, "The tube is a holder and in the box is the fate's eye. It will let you see the past, present and future."

Haden scrunched up his nose and set the box into his bag making sure that the clasp was shut tight. "Thanks dad. But why would I want to see the past, present and future?"

Hades looked at his son, "If you look in the past you can learn from other's mistakes. And implement them into the present."

"And the future?"

Hades sighed, "So you can know what's coming. But really all you need it for is the past. Just promise me one thing." Haden nodded, "That if you see what I've done in the past, you won't hate me for it."

Haden sighed and hugged his father.

They weren't a very emotional family but even though his father was the Lord of the Underworld, he loved his father very much. "I promise."

Hades hugged his son back for a brief moment, he may be hard hearted sometimes but he does love his son. "Great. Now go. And do good in school got it?"

Haden nodded as he zipped up his bag and handed it to the guy loading the luggage into the trunk.

All five kids got in the car. Haden took some deep breaths, Miriam was anxious to leave, Felicity shuffled the deck of cards, Uria stroked the shell around his neck and Hailey ran the key in between her fingers again and again.

Their parents waved at them as the car door shut and the car started forward.

 **Oh just a note: Uria is suppose to be pronounced (your-eye-a) I know it would kill me if I was pronouncing stuff wrong in my head so there you go….**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the New Kids

**Chapter 3: Meeting the New Kids**

"Don't worry Mal. Everything's gonna be fine." Ben assured her.

"What if it's not? What if something happened and they get out of control... It'll be all my fault for bringing them here."

"Mal relax." Evie said behind them while she was fixing Doug's tie, "Ben knew what he was doing bringing us here. You knew what you were doing when you picked these five. It'll all work out."

"Who put optimism pills in your breakfast this morning?" Mal said.

"She's right Mal. I felt the same way when I was waiting for you guys the first time." He put his hands on either side of her face, "It'll be fine."

Mal kissed Ben, "You're always like this."

Ben rolled his eyes as the band started warm ups.

After a few minutes the limo came down the drive and Mal took a deep breath.

When the car parked in front of Ben and Mal the doors opened and 5 people got out.

"What a surprise. We weren't expecting you guys till tomorrow." Ben said stepping forward embracing the young man who had just gotten out first.

"You mean this procession isn't for us?" A young woman asked getting out after the boy.

"No. I'm sorry Tracy." Ben turned to Mal, "Mal this is Prince Nathan and Princess Tracy of Maldonia, Princess Aria second daughter of Ariel, Melissa daughter of Megera and Hercules and this is Jackson son of Captain Jack Sparrow."

Mal smiled and curtsied, "Nice to meet you."

"Your Maleficant's daughter aren't you?" Melissa asked.

Mal nodded, "Yes."

"My mom and dad told me about you." Melissa said, "I was hoping that I'd get to meet you."

"Wait. You're not waiting for a new batch of kids are you?" Tracy asked.

"Actually we are." Ben said

"Ohhhh" Melissa squealed.

"Who are they?" Tracy asked.

"Who are their parents?" Nathan corrected.

"Daughters or sons of James Hook, Hades, Dr. Fecilier, Mad Madam Mim and Ursula." Mal said.

"Oh." Melissa said shocked.

Mal nodded. Unfortunate that Nathan and Tracy, Aria and Melissa's parentage matched.

"Well then I shall need to speak with you afterwards Ben." Nathan said extending his arm for his sister and for Aria.

Ben nodded and smiled at Melissa and Jackson as they passed. Mal and Ben took a deep breath together.

* * *

"That could have been a lot worse." Evie commented.

"I bet you're looking forward to that talk right?" Doug said.

"Indeed." Ben said grabbing Mal's hand and giving it a light kiss.

"This is a disaster." Aria said exasperated touching her shark tooth necklace and tossing her brownish red hair, "The offspring of Ursula is bound to be evil with no redeeming qualities whatsoever."

"And the child of Fecilier is bound to have some terrible plot up their sleeve." Tracy said looking her twin in the face.

Nathan's face was blank, his sister knew that was the sign of some deep thinking.

"What is it Nathan?"

"I wonder if there's a way to keep them from having their parents inherited magic." Nathan said.

"I doubt it. Though I'm looking forward to meeting another pirate. I hope Hook had a girl. She'd probably be super-hot." Jackson said taking a drink out of a flask with a skull and cross bones on it.

"Really? Alcohol at this time a day?" Melissa said shocked.

"Please. Jackson doesn't drink." Nathan said.

"Unless you ask my dad. Then this is full of rum I took from him." Jackson said swirling the liquid inside.

"What's in there anyway?" Melissa asked skeptically.

"Apple Juice." Jackson said lifting the flask as if to toast her.

* * *

Mal's heart beat sped up as a second limo drove up and parked in front of the group.

The band played and Evie smoothed out her dress.

When the door opened the first out was Felicity. "Wow. What a long ride."

"Welcome to Auradon." Ben said extending his hand.

Before she had a chance to shake it a cat with purple fur climbed up and over Felicity and pounced into Ben's arm purring.

"Miriam." Falicity said stunned.

"I see she's inherited her mothers shape shifting." Ben said petting the cat twice before setting it on the ground.

"Of course." The cat said growing and then, before their eyes, turned back into a young woman.

"And yes that's what she looks like. She kind of became the cute version of her mother." Mal said wrapping her arm around Ben's as a sign of ownership against Miriam.

"I'm here too." Hailey said stepping out of the car.

She was followed by Uria and Haden.

Evie and Mal hugged Felicity, Hailey, Haden and Uria and smiled at Miriam.

"I guess you're a princess over here huh Mal." Miriam said and without waiting for an answer said, "Might I hug the King Princess?"

"Not when a handshake will do Miriam." Mal said with a forced smile.

She gave him a handshake but winked at him.

"I like your outfit Miriam." Evie said.

"Not as much as I love yours." she said. "Perhaps I should barrow it." Miriam snapped her fingers and Evie's dress was copied onto Miriam. "Blue isn't really my color." she said twirling. She snapped her fingers again and the dress was turned a light purple with shades of darker purple and flushia. "Perfect."

Evie clamped her jaw shut. To see her fashions changed and tweaked so unceremoniously was a true hurt to her.

"Don't worry." Uria said leaning toward Evie, "At least you didn't have to ride with her. Once we were clear of the barrier she was changing into anything and almost everything. She has yet to try a dragon, walrus, elephant and whale."

That did seem to cheer her up a smidge but she was glad when the group of new kids were shown into the castle toward their dorms by the children of Happy and Doc.

"I think you should have left her on the island." Evie said leaning towards Mal.

"I thought she was nice." Ben said.

"We'll have to cage her and let her out in the wild." Mal said sighing. "She's resourceful. She'll live."


	4. Chapter 4: The Clash Auradon vs Island

**Sorry it took a while. But here's the next one.**

 **Chapter 4: The Clash; Auradon vs. Island kids**

Everyone had a half an hour till dinner at the castle with King Ben. Both the children of villains and the new Auradonian kids were to freshen up and relax a bit before dinner.

"So what'd your dad give you?" Felicity asked placing her father's tarot cards under her pillow.

"His ship." Hailey said kissing the key around her neck.

"That must be a big deal." Felicity said sitting on her four-poster bed facing her roommate.

"I guess." Hailey said laying on her back across the bed, "I would be first mate at 16 and watch my father till it would have been given to me at age 18. But since he didn't have a ship, I never got that honor. So since I'm in the same place as the ship he's decided to hand over the key and a map to find it."

"So you've come to Auradon to find your ship?" Felicity asked smiling.

"Yes. But I'd like to get Ben's permission to allow my father to leave the island and sail the ship with me."

"My mission is similar." Felicity said laying on her back as well.

"What's your mission?"

"To help my father."

Hailey sat up and stared at her, "Not revenge!"

"Heavens no." Felicity said smiling, "I want to convince people here in Auradon that we, and our parents, aren't as bad as they all think us to be." She closed her eyes, "And I, like you, would like to get permission from Ben to allow my father and I to live here in Auradon."

"Aren't you afraid he'll fall back into old ways?" Hailey asked.

"No." she said sighing, "He has me. And My father will always do right by me." she paused. "Though it'll be hard to teach people our good nature when we have Miriam prancing around as a unicorn or something. Flaunting her powers." She paused, "Maybe she just needs to channel her powers to something. Like fashion. You saw the way she changed that dress."

"The Theatre!" Hailey said sitting up and looking at her, "She would be great at the theatre. She's dramatic, theatrical, could play almost any part. And she could change her appearance to fit the part."

Felicity smiled, "Maybe We'll have to talk to Mal."

* * *

"I swear. When Nate is done talking to Ben, those villain kids will be gone faster than you can say 'Happily Ever After'." Tracy said placing a picture of her parents on her bedside table.

"I had heard he's very persuasive." Aria said laying a couple of shells on the shelf above her bed.

"You know we haven't even met them." Melissa said closing her suitcase, "They might be nice. I mean Mal and Evie are nice. They could just be mis-"

"The children of Facilier, Ursula and Hades? Misunderstood? Not likely." Tracy said.

"Technically the son or daughter of Hades is my family." Melissa said sitting on her bed, "Hades is my father's uncle after all."

"Well I refuse to be friends or even associate with the son or daughter of Dr. Facilier." Tracy said.

"And I with Ursula's child." Aria said.

* * *

"Ben. Surly you can see the danger in the offspring of these villains coming to Auradon." Nathan said, "And especially since we have started attending school this year. All except Jackson and the offspring of Hook. And Mim's child. These are very conflicting characters."

"I understand your concern my friend, really I do." Ben said placing a hand on Nathans shoulder, "But I believe they are not who people say. In fact I found the child of Dr. Facilier's to be rather polite and kind." he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder "Give it a try Nate. You'll be surprised at what you'll find."

* * *

The Auradonian and villain kids were shown in, in that order.

When the villain kids entered Nate's eye was immediately drawn to Felicity's warm face. He was entranced by her long dark hair with beads, the way her skirt seemed to flow down her thin figure like a waterfall and how her eyes lit up and she wore a dazzling smile.

Each person was led to their chairs. And the chairs were pushed in behind them.

"Welcome." Ben said opening his arms as to embrace them all. "Now I've invited you all here as the new students to make you feel comfortable."

"Not likely." Aria muttered running here eyes down the villain side of the table while toying with her necklace. Which one was Ursula's? Was it that girl with the purple hair or was it that kind of attractive boy with brown hair with strands of silver.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Mal said grabbing Ben's hand as he sat down.

Ben nodded and looked over towards Nathan.

He stood and bowed, "My I am Prince Nathaniel of Maldonia. I go by Nathan though, Nate to my friends. I'm the son of Tiana and Naveen."

"And I'm his twin sister Princess Tracy of Maldonia." she said without standing.

"I'm Aria. Second daughter of Ariel and Eric."

"Melissa. Daughter or Hercules and Megara."

Jackson stood up and acted all tipsy, "I'm Jackson. Son of Captain Jack Sparrow." he lifted his empty glass and brought it to his lips.

Ben rolled his eyes motioning to Haden while Felicity and Hailey chuckled. "I'm Haden. Son of Hades."

"Uria. Son of Ursula."

Miriam shifted into the fluffy cat she'd been when getting out of the limo, "Miriam Mim." the cute purple cat purred, "Daughter of the magnificent, marvelous mad mad mad Mad Madame Mim." She sang the last part.

Tracy, Melissa and Aria cringed as she morphed back into her regular self and winked at the boys.

Hailey rolled her eyes at Felicity as she stood. "I'm Hailey. Daughter of James Hook."

Nathan gave a heavy sigh. That left her to be...

"I'm Felicity. Daughter of Dr. Facilier." she said smiling at them and being surprised to receive a smile from Nathan.

Ben had said she was kind and polite. Maybe...

"Nate." Tracy said nudging him in the arm.

"Huh?" he said distractedly.

"Food." she was holding a bowl filled with fresh rolls.

"Oh. Thanks." he said taking two.

"So what kinds of things do you do in Maldonia?" Felicity asked putting a piece of broccoli into her mouth.

"Why?" Tracy asked narrowing her eyes.

"We don't do much." Nathan said scooping some mashed potatoes onto his plate. He wasn't as skeptical as his sister. "Since we live in the palace we mostly are taught basic skills and how to act like proper royalty."

"My father use to tell me stories about your mothers cooking and your fathers ukulele playing abilities." Felicity said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. "He said "Tiana's beignet made you feel like you where in heaven. And Naveen gave off a unique energy as he played." He was quite the fan. He told me to see if I could taste them, maybe even send him a few."

"He said that?" Tracy said a stunned.

Felicity nodded, "Yes. What you think villains don't notice nice things about people?"

"Yes... I mean no..." Tracy stammered.

"You'll have to forgive Tracy. She loves it whenever someone complements our mother's gift. And I guess we don't know much about your father other than what our parents told us." Nathan said putting a hand on Tracy's shoulder.

Felicity nodded, "Then you have quite a bit to learn."

When Tracy was about to retaliate Nathan gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before beginning to eat.

It was silent for a few minutes before the silence was shattered by a mad dash for strawberries by the villain kids.

"Haven't they ever had a strawberry before?" Aria said stiffly taking a drink.

"No." Mal said using her magic to bring some strawberries to her plate. "On the Isle of the Lost our food is not fresh. The only fresh things we have is crappy grainy bread and things we grow ourselves. And the land isn't very fertile."

"They don't even know how to swim. The barrier forbids them to get close to the water for fear that they'd use the water to escape." Ben said then took a bite out of his roll.)

"That must be awful." Aria said a-gasped, "If I couldn't go to the sea I'd go crazy till I found the opening."

"That must be nice." Uria said curtly, "The only time I get to be in water is in a bath or shower."

Aria felt her heart break. The sea was a part of her and it should be shared with everyone.

"Sometimes I sat on the edge of the barrier." Uria said staring at his plate but not really seeing it, "I'd just stare at the water. It calls to me."

"Strange." Melissa said but Aria understood.

"It calls to me as well." Hailey said, "But in a totally different way. Uria wants to be in the sea and I want to be on the seas. I've always dreamed of really sailing a ship."

"You, daughter of Hook, have never sailed a ship?" Jackson asked shocked forgetting that he was supposed to act drunk.

"No." Hailey said tearing her roll in half and inserting half into her mouth.

"Well..." Nathan said. "We have quite a bit to learn about your home and the five of you." he shot a glace as Felicity but she had her eyes closed savoring the taste of a particularly large ripe strawberry. She was so cute.

Dinner went better than expected. It was mostly silent but that was ok. People on each side stole glances. Nathan at Felicity, Aria and Uria, Jackson at Hailey and everyone at Miriam.

The Auradonian kids were interested about the villain kids and wanted to learn more but the villain kids had other things on their minds; "Do you think we could go find the docks tomorrow?" Hailey asked Felicity, "I'd really like you to come with me."

"I was thinking about trying to track down some of Tiana's pastries. But after that I guess I could help."

"I think I'll take a trip to the beach. I'm dying to step into the ocean." Uria said behind them.

"How cool would it be if you sprouted tentacles once you got into the sea. I mean your mom only had legs because there's no magic on the Island." Haden said.

"What about you? What are you gonna do tomorrow" Uria asked.

"Well. It's Sunday so I think I'll go visit some family. Olympus is in Auradon after all. And my dad was the only god banished to the island." Haden said leaning against the wall, "I think I'll see how my uncle takes me being in Auradon. What is Melissa to me again?"

"Well... Hercules is your cousin... so she's your second cousin." Uria stated

"Well I think I'll go and find my mom's cottage." Miriam said making her perfect nose into a pig nose and back to being perfect.

"Why would you do that?" Felicity asked.

Miriam got a calm look on her face for a moment before she shifted her whole body into a bunny. "She has some books that I want. She never got to bring them with her."

"So Felicity and I are gonna search for pastries and my ship. Uria is taking a trip to the sea, Hayden to Olympus and Miriam to Camelot." Hailey said smiling.

"Maybe you can meet me on the water." Uria commented.

"Yea... Except I've never sailed before." she blushed.

"You'll be a natural. It's in your blood." Haden said smiling.

Felicity yawned, "We should probably turn in. We all have a big day tomorrow."

 **Leave me a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Waitress Princess

**Here's the first in the line of individual stories. First off Felicity….**

 **Chapter 5: The Waitress Princess**

"So should we go to 'Frogs Cafe' first or 'Princess Pastries'?" Felicity asked.

"I don't care. Pick one." Hailey said kicking a rock. "What's so great about these sweets anyway?"

Felicity gasped, "Hailey. Tiana is the best princess ever she happened to become one by chance. She wasn't born into it like half the prissy puffed up preps. She married the man she loved who just happened to be a prince." She grabbed Hailey's arm and started towards 'Princess Pastries' "But she wasn't a pity party on two legs either. She made a name for herself. And she became famous for her gift."

"Her gift?" Hailey said perplexed. They walked into the shop and heads turned.

Felicity walked Hailey to the counter where a woman with a fairly familiar face handed a man a muffin.

"Hi how can I help you?" She asked with a smile. But her smile faded as she took in the girls appearances.

"You don't happen to carry Princess... I mean Queen Tiana's pastries do you?" Felicity asked with a smile.

The bell to the shop went off as the door opened. "Felicity?"

The girls turned. It was Nathan. "Nathan?" Felicity said. "What a coincidence."

"You know my Nathan?" The woman behind the counter asked.

Hailey nodded and then both girls took in her words and appearance one more time. "Oh My Hades!" Hailey said loudly and everyone stared, "Your Tiana?"

Tiana smiled and nodded, "I am indeed."

"Bet your here for some of moms stuff huh Felicity?" Nathan said going behind the counter. "Want to start with a beignet?"

Felicity nodded still looking at Tiana.

"So you girls go to Auradon prep too?" Tiana asked.

"Yes ma'am." Felicity said.

"Who are your parents? Do I know them? Cause I've never seen the two of you before."

"My name is Hailey." Hailey said offering her hand, "I'm a transfer student from the Isle of the Lost. I'm James Hook's daughter."

Tiana's smile faded, "Oh. Nice to meet you."

Felicity took a deep breath. "I'm Dr. Facilier's daughter."

Tiana stared and backed away from the counter. "So... They let his child off the island."

"Yes ma'am." Felicity said looking at her shoes.

"She's actually really nice mom." Nathan said setting a small plate with a beignet on the bar in front of a stool. "Not at all what you'd think Facilier's daughter would be like."

"So you two met already?" Tiana said stepping forward, closer to her son.

"Yep. We had diner together at the castle last night."

Felicity sat on the bar stool and sniffed the beignet. "Oh my Hades." she said as her eyes went wide, "That's even better than dad described."

Tiana was curious, "Your father talked about my beignets?"

"You're cooking in general." Felicity said picking up the plate and looking at it from all sides. "He said _"Tiana's cooking is the only think I miss from the mainland. When you go to Auradon you have to try it. And please try and send me some."_ He really loves your cooking."

"I never knew." Tiana said softly.

"There's a lot of things we don't know about the villains and their kids from the Isle of the Lost." Nathan said.

"Wait if you're Queen Tiana, then why are you in Auradon and not Maldonia?" Hailey asked.

"I'm only here for my kids first day at school. And I sometimes visit my different restaurants."

Felicity looked around. If this was Tiana's dream, it was nothing like her father had described.

"I bet your wondering why this place looks so simple." Tiana said smiling at Felicity. "See I have three places. The one in New Orleans is the one your daddy probably described."

Both girls noticed the difference when she said 'daddy' she got a bit of a southern accent but when she talked regular it was a combination of the southern accent and what they assumed to be the Maldonia accent.

"Daddy said the place was big with a grand staircase and a big crystal chandelier." Felicity said dawning a slight southern accent as well... Odd she'd never noticed that before.

Tiana sighed, "It's just as me and my daddy planned it. But after Naveen's father got sick we moved to Maldonia as crowned prince it was Naveen's duty." She paused and looked at her son the crowned prince, "I had to learn to be a proper princess but as a type of reward/gift from my husband he gave me a restaurant in Maldonia."

"That was nice of him." Hailey said resting her elbows on the bar and putting her head in her hands.

Nathan smiled at Felicity. "Moms got two places in Maldonia, one here in Auradon and one in New Orleans. She may even be opening another one soon but she won't tell us anything." he looked up at his mother.

She smiled widely at him then watched as Felicity took the first bite of her beignet.

Felicity closed her eyes to try and savor the flavor. It was even better than strawberries. After the first came the second bite which was even better than the first.

"Like it?" Tiana asked.

"Mhm." Felicity said taking a third bite and then finishing it off.

"Was it everything your dad said it would be?" Nathan asked leaning closer against the bar.

"Better." she said licking her fingers.

"I have an idea. Why don't you get a to go box and send it to your dad." Hailey said.

"I could send him one if you'd like... At least I think I can." Tiana said thoughtfully.

"If you could that would be great. I'm sure he'd like to know there from you." Felicity said to Tiana.

"Then I shall send him a package right away. Nathan why don't you pack a giant box with one maybe two of everything. And make sure, what was your name again?"

"Felicity"

"Right. Make sure Felicity gets at least one of everything as well."

Hailey groaned quietly as Tiana walked into the back room.

"Why don't you go to the docks, I'll meet you there and then we can go to meet Uria together." Felicity said before being sidetracked by the things being placed in front of her by Nathan.

"Ok. Nathan can you make sure she meets me at the docks?" Hailey asked getting off the stool she was sitting on.

"Sure. I'll even go with you to meet Uria." he said smiling at the look of wonder on Felicity's face.

"Ok. Say goodbye to your mom for me." and without another word Hailey left in search of her birth-right.

 **Leave me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Landlocked Pirate

**Chapter 6: The Landlocked Pirate**

Hailey looked at the map again. There was an x over the spot next to 'Hooks Harbor' _figures it would be there._

Hailey walked to the counter and stared at the man passed out on the chair. She knew who this was. "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"He won't wake up for another two hours at least." a boy said behind her.

She turned to see, "Oh. Hey Jackson."

"What can I do for you Hailey?" Jackson Sparrow asked.

"I'm looking for my fathers... Well. My ship."

"Ahhhh." Jackson said chuckling, "The Jolly Rodger. Home of the Famous Captain James Hook."

"Now property of Hailey Hook." Hailey said putting her hand on her hips.

"This way." He said turning and walking down the dock. He walked her all the way down to the last one where there was just one boat docked there.

Hailey stared at it, it felt like she was meeting an old friend. She stepped on board.

"I use to play on here when I was a kid. Dad was too drunk to stop me. But when he was sober enough to talk about it he told me that if I ever stayed aboard to long; I'd by haunted by James Hook." Jackson shuddered, "Scared me so bad I didn't go on after that. But I always loved looking at her."

Hailey ran her fingers across the smooth wood of the rail and when she got to the wheel she felt it like it was a furry animal she was petting.

"Permission to come aboard ma'am?"

"Granted." Hailey said without thinking. She could feel the history in the wood. Could almost imagine her father steering and giving orders to the crew. She put herself in there, standing at her father's side with her hand on the hilt of her sword daring anyone to challenge her father's command.

"Hailey?" Jackson said waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Hailey!"

"What?" She said shaking her head.

"I asked you if you were ok?"

Hailey took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. I was just struck with the memories the wood holds."

"Memories?" Jackson said cocking his head to one side.

"Yea." Hailey said. "The wood of a ship remembers everything. Every command it took from its Captain. Every sea sick sailor. Every bit of damage it took from every fight. And it even remembers every dock it's been too." Hailey felt the wood in front of the wheel. "This ship is a part of me I never knew I missed."

"Wow." Jackson said, "That's deep."

Hailey turned to Jackson and looked at him, "Didn't your dad ever teach you about ships?"

Jackson laughed, "Sure. I know tones about ships. Grew up around them all my life."

"Didn't he ever teach you about the life of a ship?"

Jackson looked back towards the direction where his dad was passed out.

Hailey got it. "It's alright. I can teach you."

Jackson looked at her, "What makes you qualified to teach me anything about ships?"

Hailey put her hands on her hips again, "The fact that I just said some pretty smart and basic human vs. ship stuff and you had no idea what I was talking about."

Jackson nodded, "I see your point. I still think I could teach you a thing or two."

"I'm sure you could." Hailey said taking a step back, "especially since I've never been on a boat before."

"Wait." Jackson said holding up a hand, "You just spouted some deep shit about how this ship is a part of you and this is the first time you've been on a boat?"

Hailey nodded.

Jackson smiled and extended her his hand, she took it, "I have something to show you."

Jackson took her to the other end of the dock where sailboats were tethered. And he helped her onto the smallest and plainest looking sailboats. "Me casa et su casa." He said untying the rope to the dock and walking over to begin sailing.

Hailey helped and watched as Jackson sailed the boat.

After being out in the bay for 15 or so minutes Jackson threw the anchor overboard and sat down on the captain's bench next to Hailey.

"So... You like being at sea?" Jackson asked.

"Yea." Hailey said staring out at the water "I feel so at home." She paused "I'm jealous of you. You get to grow up free. Sailing and growing up able to be out in a boat on the water." Hailey said patting the wheel.

Jackson nodded, "I bet having that knowledge and trapped would suck. But at least your dad was coherent to teach you. My dad has been passed out most of my life. I've learned what I know from other pirate and sailors."

Hailey looked at him with a frown on her face. She felt her heart break. She would be lost without her father and the crew, mostly her father.

Looking at his sad handsome face she was overcome with a sudden urge. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him.

He was shocked at first but then responded by deepening the kiss and moving his arms around her to pull her close.

Hailey sighed, it felt nice here on the sailboat wrapped in the arms of a nice young man. It was unlike anything she'd felt before.

Jackson wasn't sure what had prompted her to initiate the kiss but he was glad she had. He'd been intrigued from the moment he heard the child of James Hook was in Auradon. She wasn't just a fellow pirate and hot, but she was deep. She understood and put into words things that he'd felt but could never quite find the right words to say it.

When the kiss broke they put their foreheads together and steadied their breath.

"Sorry." Hailey breathed.

"Don't apologies. That was the best kiss I've ever had." Jackson said smiling, "I knew you'd have a wild side."

She blushed, "Why would I have a wild side."

Jackson pulled back and grabbed her hand, kissing it, "You're a pirate." He lifted the anchor and turned the wheel sailing back towards shore.

Once back on the docks Hailey spotted Felicity and Nathan with their shoes off and feet in the water. They were sitting by Jolly Rodger.

"Been waiting long?" she called.

"There you are." Felicity said standing up, "I was worried."

"Jackson took me out on his sail boat. It's different being on a boat than just reading and dreaming about it."

Felicity smiled, "How was it? Being on an actual boat.

Jackson came up beside her and nudged her playfully, "Fun huh? Something almost romantic about it."

Felicity raised her eyebrow while Hailey shook her head, "It was interesting. And fun yes."

"Weren't the two of you suppose to meet Uria somewhere?" Nathan said slipping his shoes on.

The girls both jumped, "Oh yea."

"Nathan's mom loaned us a car." Felicity said using Nathans shoulder as a crutch to put her socks and shoes back on. He didn't seem to mind.

"That was nice of her." Hailey said.

"How'd she take it meeting the daughter of her sworn enemy?" Jackson laughed.

"She was ok." Nathan said.

"She was really nice." Felicity said starting to walk towards the road and car. "There's a reason why she's my favorite princess."

 **Leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Sorry it took so long but I had to go through it and I got distracted by other projects…. and life.**

 **I would love to see this in a movie. Mostly because I love underwater scenes. I imagined Aria as the Ariel in 'Ariel's New Beginning' Love that movie.**

 **Oh and Aria is pronounced (R-E-a) at least that's the why I've been pronouncing it in my head.**

 **Chapter 7: A Poor Unfortunate Soul**

Uria just stared at it for a moment before taking off his shirt and pants. Even though he had on a pair of swimming shorts he'd been given by his mom, he'd still decided to wear some pants over them. He made a mental note not to do that again.

He took a step forward. It was like it was calling his name. Like the water was calling him home.

He recalled Haden's words last night, _"_ _How cool would it be if you sprouted tentacles once you got into the sea. I mean your mom only had legs because there's no magic on the Island._ _"_

He looked around, there were little kids playing in the sand, women sea bathing, a group of young adults playing volleyball. There was no way he'd be able to afford changing into an octopus/human in front of everyone.

"Uria!" a female voice called.

Uria turned around and stared as Aria came running down the beach in a pink and sea green bikini.

He tried not to notice how her body moved as she ran but... He couldn't help it. Her dark red hair was tied behind her head in a ponytail and her fingernails and toenails were painted an identical color to her bikini.

"Are you going for your first swim?" Aria asked coming to a stop in front of him.

He couldn't find his voice so he just nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" He shook his head. Aria smiled and took her hair out of it's place so her thick hair fell down around her shoulders. She put the hair band around her wrist, "Shall we?" Uria nodded and fallowed her towards the sea.

He wanted nothing more than to jump into the water with this princess and swim with her in the deep ocean but when he got a short step from the water he stopped again. What was he doing? Would he transform into a sea monster? And in front of Aria?

He wasn't sure why he cares about her opinion about him. But he did, he cared that once he entered the water his legs would probably turn into tentacles and she's probably run away from him screaming at the top of her lungs. He wouldn't be able to take that.

He took a few steps backwards, away from the water.

Aria turned to look at him, half submerged, waist high, in the water. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know what will happen." Uria said, "I've never been in the sea before."

Aria turned and walked over grabbing his hands. She looked deep in his eyes, "Uria. It will be fine. Trust me, nothing bad is going to happen."

Uria was mesmerized by her sea green eyes and nodded. "I do trust you." Something in his head yelled _Siren!_ But he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers.

Aria took a step backwards, towards the water. And Uria fallowed. They never broke eye contact and before he knew it Aria had brought him into the sea and he was standing there with the water up to his chest.

"See." she said sweetly, "Nothing happened." She was right, nothing had happened except that now he was in the sea.

He could still feel his toes as they berried themselves in the sandy sea floor. He sighed, "Thank Hades nothing happened. I was worried."

"Worried about what?" Aria asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. That I'd turn into a half octopus half human like my mother."

Aria shrugged, "You probably could." she looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I bet you can even breath under water."

Uria looked at her, probably like she was crazy. "Yea right."

Aria turned and took a deep breath before diving into the water. Uria waited for a moment for her to resurface but she didn't. After a minute and a half he began to worry. He took a deep breath and dove.

It was an amazing feeling. He'd been swimming in a public pool that his mother watches after and she'd had to go in and drag him out herself. He's even threatened to live in that pool. But the chlorine water was so different compared to the salt water of the ocean.

He held his breath as long as he could while opening and closing his eyes looking for Aria. A couple of times he thought he caught a glimpse of her hair or a green glistening mermaid tail. He had to be seeing things.

When his air ran out he decided to test her theory, so he breathed in threw his nose. The water wasn't wet as he thought it'd be. It was... Relieving. The oxygen in the water flowed threw his nostrils and provided oxygen to his brain.

"How?" he whispered.

"Genetics?" Aria's voice echoed from somewhere close.

Uria opened his eyes and the salt didn't sting like it should have with a normal person. He looked around and as his eyes adjusted to the light in the water a picture began to form.

There floating in the water was Aria... But not Aria. She was a mermaid. She had the same color shell bra as her bikini top but a light green tail. Her thick hair was flowing in the slight current. She looked like an underwater angel.

She smiled, "If you had turned into a octopus human it wouldn't have scared me." she swam right in front of him, "I fight and tame sharks. So you don't scare me."

He smiled, "How is this possible?"

She smiled back and did a back flip in the water, "When I turned five my mother took me to meet my grandfather. And he granted me one wish. I wished to be able to be a mermaid when I wanted, and a human girl when I wanted. So I can change my legs for a tail at will." she touched her shark tooth necklace, "This is what carry's the magic. It's got the magic of Atlantica and the dream of a five year old."

Uria moved up close and stared at the necklace. Once he looked closely at it he could see a sort of golden glowing light. He wondered if maybe he could change himself with a magical object.

He smiled, "Hold on be right back." and he rocketed towards the surface.

When his face broke the surface he realized they must have drifted out to sea more because he was not right on the beach anymore. He swam for the beach and, surprisingly, got there very quickly. He raced to his things and dug in his pockets for the shell necklace his mother had given him. Then he dove back into the water.

Aria was waiting for him. When he met her off the beach she pulled him into deeper water. But when she saw what he was holding she backed away. "What's that?"

Uria put it around his neck, "A gift from my mother, to remember her by." He wasn't sure what to do but he tried something.

He hummed Ariel's song. He wasn't a singer but he knew the tune. The shell glowed and a figure of Ursula rose from the end of the shell.

Aria screamed and backed away, given her parentage it was expected.

"Uria." the Ursula figure said, "I hope your alone, or with people you trust. Inside this shell is the key to my magic. When you wear this, you have the key to my legacy. Or in other words this shell is the key to my cave. I'm not asking you to avenge me. I know we had a talk about that. But please check out the cave, you may find some things useful. And when you go to the sea, which should be the first thing you do, just imagine yourself with tentacles and you'll have them. And imagine legs and you'll have those. Sadly those are the only two choices. I love you son." the Ursula figure blew a kiss and shrank back onto the shell.

It was a good thing he was under water because other wise Aria would have seen him crying.

"Love you too mom." He whispered.

It was eerily quiet for a few moments while Aria stared and Uria silently cried missing his mother.

"Uria?" Aria said besting her tail so she moved a little closer.

Uria's legs suddenly grew together and then split into 6-8 tentacles. It sounds like it would be painful but really all he felt was his legs go tingly, like when your legs are waking up from being numb, and then after his body was done morphing he just felt like he had more limbs to deal with.

Aria gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She had heard that he could but it was one thing to see it happen. She backed away again and waited for him to speak.

"Aria?" He said in a soft voice, he knew she must hate him in this form, the form of the enemy. "Do I still not scare you?"

Aria didn't know what to say at first; On one hand she was positively repulsed and thought that he was very scary like maybe he'd do something evil. But on the other hand she saw the beauty. She still saw his muscular chest and his thick brown hair with the silver streaks. She saw the grace of the movements of his new tentacles and the way that they glistened in the water.

Aria swam over so she was close to him. She reached over and touched one of his tentacles. "Your strange, but not scary." And without realizing that she was doing it, she leaned over and kissed him.

He was not prepared for that response. And he was not prepared for the way he responded. He rapped his arms around her waist while his tentacles rapped around her tail pulling her impossibly close.

She deepened her kiss coaxing him to do the same by entwining her fingers in his hair.

The floated there for several minutes before breaking their lips apart, though their bodies were still close.

"Wow." Uria said gazing into her eyes.

"Yea." Aria said pushing some of her hair behind her ear, though because she was in the water it didn't really do anything.

 **Leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Medieval Adventure

**Chapter 8: A Medieval Adventure**

Miriam sored threw the sky's discussed as a purple feathered eagle. It felt so good to change from animal to animal shape to different shape. It was almost liberating. She could change into anything she wanted.

She thought about soaring as a flying pig and discovered... It didn't work.

 _Fine_ she thought.

She changed into a purple butterfly.

 _To frufru_ she thought.

She turned into a purple bat.

 _To simple_

She turned into a purple falcon.

 _That'll have to do._

She started thinking about all the pressure put on her, even by her friends, to be the daughter or Mad Mim the crazy and 'hates the sunshine' purple girl who doesn't care what other people think.

But she was. She was crazy, in her own little way, but who isn't? She does hate the sunshine, at certain times, but who doesn't? She got purple as her color from her crazy mom. And she tried not to let what other's were saying matter, but it did.

At that moment she arrived. She perched on the top of a shop roof. Camelot. The place her mom had told her about. She'd never been really bad till after she got better and wanted a re-match or to just get even with Merlin. Who really knows. She watched as shoppers rushed about the streets and people talked and laughed comfortably.

She thought about how it was totally different on the Isle of the Lost. People didn't stop and talk. They certainly didn't laugh. The only people who laughed were the kids who thought it was funny to make others miserable.

Miriam liked making people laugh. And she liked being called Mimi. The only people who calls her that was her father and the boy in her dreams.

As she stared into the street below her she thought she saw his face again. But it was impossible. He didn't exist and if he did he only existed in her mind.

Or did he. She blinked several times and turned into her favorite fluffy purple cat. It was him. He was looking around with his sandy blonde hair and his blue eyes.

She had to get a closer look. She hopped from roof to lower roof to cart to smaller cart to the ground.

It had to be him. He had the same necklace that she always saw to. It had to be popular here, it was Excalibur, and this was Camelot. The necklace was an exact replica of the one she'd heard her mom describe. So that didn't really mean anything.

She tried to slink across the street but got seen by a little girl.

"Oh look mommy." she said tugging her moms skirt and pointing, "A purple kitty."

The mother handed the man some coins as Miriam dashed under a cart selling blankets. She turned and looked then, seeing no cat said, "There's no cat there honey. Plus there's no such thing as a purple cat."

Miriam frowned, that wasn't nice. Telling your kid they were lying.

Suddenly there were boots standing in front of the cart. Then the person bent down and she saw the tip of the necklace come into view.

"Come on out." his gentle voice said, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Miriam took a few steps backwards.

"Come on. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Miriam took a step forward and sniffed his fingers. Then positioned his fingers behind her ear. He rubbed his finger against the back of her ear before grabbing a tuft of her fur to pull her out.

She shivered when her eyes met his. He knew who she was... At least that's what it looked like.

He pulled her into his arms and cradled her like a baby, petting her from the top of her head between her ears all the way down her back to her tail.

"Your fur is so soft." he said softly. "Lets go somewhere." he said and started walking.

He walked and crossed the gate but then once they'd crossed he turned to the right and started jogging into the forest ducking under the lame wooden fence that had a sign saying 'Danger: Mim Forest. Keep Out' and it had a coat of arms that had Excalibur.

"Now I can actually talk to you." He said at normal volume. He lifted her up by her armpits and stared at her in the face. She didn't sqirm. "Your Miriam aren't you?"

It was less like a question and more like a statement but it still had the option for denial. She didn't answer. If she answered that would be an affirmative. He'd know cause no normal cat could answer. Then if she said no. It'd be a lie. And she didn't want to lie to this guy. "I'm Aaron." he said laying her back in his arms. "Aaron, son of King Arthur of Camelot."

Miriam groaned internally. Of course her dream guy had to be the son of King Arthur. That's just the life of a villain right?

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you morph on the roof top. No one else saw you but I'm not just someone else right? We're arch enemy's." he said chuckling, "I thought I knew where you were looking for so I'm gonna take you there."

Miriam sighed, "How'd you know?"

Aaron chuckled again, "If my dad was a villain and I was let out into the world he was kicked out of, I would want to see his home before he was vacated."

He jumped over logs and under branches. He kept her from getting hit and when the walk was smooth petted her. Miriam sighed and let Aaron carry her all the way to the remnants of her mothers cottage.

When they entered what must have been the clearing in which her mother lived Miriam saw what was left of her mothers home. It was a large square built of stone with a window, door and what must have been a chimney. There wasn't much roof except for what looked like a small corner protected by magic. The so called 'clearing' was overgrown and wild, clearly no one had been here since her mother was banished.

Miriam jumped down out of Aarons arms and walked down the passage turning back into herself.

She could picture her mother being weird and crazy in the yard and the corner of the cottage. But worse than that she could see herself growing up there. She saw herself having her first steps across the wooden floors. Say herself brewing things in the caldron over the fire. Saw a Christmas tree in the corner.

She went over and sat on the bed. "That's where I sit too." Aaron said by the door.

Miriam looked at him, "I'm caught in what might have been, so I'm not in the mood for acting mad."

He chuckled leaning against the door frame, "I don't expect you to."

Miriam lifted her eye brawl, "Oh?"

He nodded, "When I saw how Mal and her friend turned out it got me thinking about what Mad Madam Mim's kid would be like. I decided that her kid would be as normal as could be since I know I don't like hanging out with my parents and I'm mostly influenced by the people I do hang out with."

Miriam shrugged. "I'm not who everyone thinks I am."

He nodded walking over and sitting next to her, "I see. Well maybe since your starting here with a clean slate maybe it's time to start off on a new leaf."

"I dream about you." Miriam muttered. "Both on the island and last night." she shrugged, "Almost every night really."

He chuckled, "I dream about you too." he nudged her, "In a good way."

Miriam smiled, looking at her shoes.

Aaron put his hands on either sides of her face to make her look at him, "Mimi." Her eyes grew wide. "I think your a pretty amazing girl."

Miriam's mind was blank. "You don't even know me."

He chuckled again, "True but I will. Eventually."

She leaned forward till her lips touched his. When he didn't react after a second she pulled back. He stared at her for a moment as his hands froze where they'd been, suspended in the air.

"I'm sor..." she began but was cut off by Aaron basically attacking her.

He connected his lips with hers and laid her on the bed laying next to her. He ran his fingers threw her long purple hair and down to her waist. After a moment they both opened their mouths and started french kissing.

After a couple minutes of that he pulled away. "Don't be."

She smiled. "No boys on the island would do that with me."

He smiled and kissed her again then trailed kisses down her jaw and then down her neck then pulled back. "I would do more than that with you Mimi."

She laughed, "How'd you know I like being called that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. That's just what I always called you in my dreams."

Miriam smile widened. "When I get back I'm gonna be myself. Just start being myself."

He stood up, "That's great."

"Why don't you go to Auradon Prep?" Mimi asked.

Aaron shrugged, "My dad thinks that if he lets me go to that ridiculous prep school, our kingdom will be just another place in Auradon. My dad likes that Camelot is still special."

Mimi nodded then started looking around for her mother's books.

"Looking for something?" Aaron asked.

"My mom left behind some books."

Aaron frowned and looked at the ground.

"Do you know what happened to them Aaron?" she asked.

He slowly nodded. "Shortly after I rediscovered this place my father found out where I was playing... And..."

Mimi's hands jumped to her mouth. "He didn't burn them did he?"

Aaron shook his head, "No. He sent them to the castle at Auradon Prep to be guarded with the rest of the Villains things in the 'Hall of Villains'"

Mimi grunted, stamping her foot and standing up. "Guess I came here for nothing."

Aaron, jokingly, looked hurt. "Well I guess meeting me was nothing then."

Mimi smiled walking over and putting her arms around his neck. "It wasn't nothing... Just a plus." She kissed him long and hard before turning into a falcon and soaring out the open door.

 **Leave a review.**


End file.
